


Dandy

by KittyCatriona (War_Worn_Lipstick)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, Fighting, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Slight fluff, plant boy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Worn_Lipstick/pseuds/KittyCatriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil reminds Dan of the good old days. They're pretty happy together, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandy

When Dan was little he’d pluck dandelions and he’d stick them in his hair or behind his ears. He’d lie in the grass and stare up at the sky, and he’d pretend each rolling cloud was a different animal and that they were all running from something unfathomably large. His mom said he was cute while his dad laughed. It was pretty easy, back then, and Dan never really thought to ponder what it was exactly that the cloud animals were running from. His nose was filled with that tangy, rainy scent of spring and his t-shirt was soaking up the dew from the grass. He’d forget about the dandelions in his hair and find them smushed on his pillow the following morning. 

It’d been a long time since those happy spring days and Dan had all but forgotten about them. He’d moved to London last year and he’d stopped lying about on grass way before then. Clouds were just clouds and they weren’t running from anything. 

Dan was, though, and he’d be the first to admit it. It was weird to him how he could both fear death and crave it. Some nights he’d spend, drunk out of his mind, sobbing into a pillow because he just wanted it all to end, and other nights he’d be completely sober and dry-heaving into the carpet because _he was going to die, oh god, he was going to die some day and there would be nothingness, wouldn’t there? There would be nothingness and he’d be nothingness because he was NOTHING while he was still living._

He’d think that maybe, if he could just stand up and actually do something with his life, he’d fear death less, but he was also inexplicably lazy and believed any effort he might put forth would come up to nothing anyhow. He wasn’t special. 

He stopped by a flower shop once and met Phil Lester, the owner. Now, see, Phil was a lot of things Dan wasn’t. If Dan was bitterness, Phil was sweetness; if Dan was fear, Phil was courage; darkness, light; winter, spring; sadness, happiness; you get the picture. The first time they met outside the flower shop, Phil took Dan to a park and they lied back on a checkered blanket like some kind of cliché and they watched the clouds. Dan remembered the dandelions and so he told Phil about them, and then Phil found a few and giggled as he put them into Dan’s hair. They kissed and Dan found the dandelions smushed into Phil’s sheets the next morning.

It turned out Phil wasn’t really all of those things opposite to Dan. For example, Phil wasn’t as courageous as he seemed to be at first, and he definitely wasn’t always happy. Phil was also just as capable of bitterness as Dan was of sweetness. Most of their fights had to do with the fact that Dan expected Phil to constantly take care of him. Phil didn’t have time for that—he had a flower shop to run, and Dan wasn’t actually the only person in his life. Phil had family and friends and, yes, Dan did harbor some envy, and on occasion jealousy, because of that.

Dan dry-heaved into the carpet because he was disgusted with his selfishness. Phil pretended not to notice. 

But then there were days much like their first where Dan would wake up to Phil peppering his bare shoulders and back with little kisses, and they’d sleepily argue about what they wanted to do with their day, but it was all in fun because whatever it was they ended up doing, their limbs were wrapped up together and they were laughing and blushing. 

Neither of them could really place the nature of their relationship or decide if it was worth it in the long run, but as long as there were some days where Dan didn’t think at all about running, he supposed it was at least something sort of special.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought?


End file.
